The Guardian
by opie90
Summary: Jiwa seorang pemuda yang terombang ambing diantara dunia manusia dan dunia yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Ditengah kebingungannya muncul tiga sosok yang selama ini hanya dianggapnya dongeng belaka. Tiga sosok itu berjanji akan membantunya kembali ke dunia manusia asal sang pemuda mampu memenuhi syarat yang diajukan. Syarat apakah yang diajukan oleh sosok itu?
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Junghoon, Super Junior 13 + 2

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Frienship

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

THE GUARDIAN

PROLOG

Pada suatu masa ketika manusia, vampire, elf, dan juga penyihir hidup dalam waktu yang sama. Azureland adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dijadikan rumah oleh keempat kaum tersebut. Kehidupan yang damai di bawah pimpinan Lord Asano yang adil. Tidak ada masalah yang tidak dapat diselesaikan tanpa harus ada pertumpahan darah. Keahlian tiap kaum saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Bahkan para vampire bisa bertahan tanpa meminum darah kaum yang lain. Mungkin hanya beberapa waktu sekali mereka membutuhkan darah kaum lain, itupun tidak sampai menyebabkan kematian mereka. Lord Asano menciptakan kolam darah yang entah berasal dari mana, yang pasti rasa darah dalam kolam tersebut mampu menghilangkan rasa haus para vampire.

Dengan keahlian dan kekuatan alami yang dimilikinya, para vampire mendapat tugas sebagai pelindung Azureland dari serangan negara lain. Dengan bantuan dari para Elf yang dapat melihat masa depan dan strategi yang dirancang oleh manusia membuat Azureland menjadi Negara terkuat. Tidak hanya itu, kemampuan para penyihir membuat ramuan semakin memperkokoh kedudukan Azureland dihadapan yang lainnya.

Kedamaian yang mereka dapatkan tidak membuat para penduduk Azureland bahagia sepenuhnya. Kematian adalah satu-satunya yang tidak dapat mereka hindari, terutama bagi manusia. Jika kaum yang lain bisa bertahan selama ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun, maka umur manusia hanya mencapai puluhan tahun. Jikapun ada yang bertahan hidup sampai usia seratus, kekuatan dan kecerdasan selama dia masih muda lenyap tak berbekas.

Itu sebabnya pimpinan manusia saat itu Park Ji Hoon, meminta izin kepada Lord Asano untuk meninggalkan Azureland dan mencari tempat lain guna para manusia melanjutkan hidup. Keputusan itu sempat mendapat tolakan dari ketiga pimpinan kaum lain. Marcus Walker selaku pimpinan para vampire mengatakan jika keputusan yang Ji Hoon buat hanya alasan agar para manusia bisa menjadi yang terbaik diantara mereka. Dia berpikir jika suatu saat nanti Ji Hoon akan menyerang Azureland dan menjadikan mereka sebagai budak manusia seperti yang dilakukan oleh manusia di luar Azureland.

Tentu saja hal itu disangkal oleh Ji Hoon, dia hanya tidak mau membuat kesedihan yang disebabkan oleh kematian salah satu dari kaumnya. Karena kesedihan selalu terjadi setiap ada manusia yang meninggal. Dan hal itu sedikit membuat pertahanan Azureland menurun. Lord Asano membenarkan pernyataan Ji Hoon, tapi dia masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah akan mengizinkan para manusia meninggalkan Azureland.

Dean Parish mengusulkan agar para manusia tetap bertahan di Azureland. Dia sebagai pimpinan Elf bisa melihat keburukan jika Ji Hoon dan kaumnya meninggalkan tempat mereka berlindung selama ini. Bukan Dean tidak percaya dengan kemampuan manusia beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru, hanya saja dia melihat kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh para manusia itu sendiri. Tapi Ji Hoon tetap pada pendiriannya.

Hingga Fujiwara Asuka memberikan solusi yang mungkin bisa membuat Ji Hoon mengurungkan niatnya meninggalkan Azureland. Dia dan kaumnya akan membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat manusia berumur panjang tanpa harus kehilangan kecakapannya. Ide dari satu-satunya gadis diruangan itu sedikit menggoyahkan keinginan Ji Hoon. Hingga akhirnya Lord Asano memerintahkan Asuka dan para penyihir yang lain segera membuat ramuan tersebut.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Asuka dan penyihir yang lainnya masih belum berhasil menciptakan ramuan umur panjang tanpa efek. Sementara itu serangan dari beberapa Negara yang ingin menguasai Azureland terus terjadi. Park Ji Hoon menemukan cara agar para penyerang segera dapat dikalahkan. Hanya saja bayaran untuk menggunakan caranya dirasa sangat mahal oleh Lord Asano. Tapi jika tidak dilakukan maka Azureland akan dapat dikalahkan.

Dengan mempertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya ide Park Ji Hoon dilaksanakan. Ide untuk menyerahkan dan mengorbankan dirinya kepada pihak musuh, karena sebenarnya dialah tujuan penyerangan itu terjadi. Karena sebenarnya Park Ji Hoon merupakan keturunan campuran seorang manusia dan elf. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut kecuali Lord Asano. Dan entah darimana pihak musuh mengetahui hal tersebut.

Pada saat itu keberadaan keturunan campuran bisa dianggap pembawa kesialan. Sebenarnya para tetua hanya takut jika keturunan tersebut akan menyerang mereka suatu saat nanti. Dengan kemampuan campuran yang bersal dari kedua orang tuanya maka tak heran jika para tetua takut. Dan itulah kenapa ada larangan pernikahan silang antar kaum.

Untuk menghindari jumlah korban semakin bertambah, akhirnya Ji Hoon menyerahkan diri kepada pihak musuh. Sebagai imbalannya para manusia harus diperbolehkan mencari tempat baru, jauh dari kaum vampire, elf, maupun penyihir. Dan sejak saat itu pula Park Ji Hoon dikenal sebagai penyelamat mereka, baik oleh kaum manusia maupun ketiga kaum yang lain.

Sesuai janjinya kepada Park Ji Hoon, Lord Asano menempatkan para manusia di dunia baru yang kita kenal sekarang. Sementara ketiga kaum yang lain tidak akan bisa memasuki dunia tersebut. Dunia yang diciptakan khusus untuk manusia sekaligus sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir seorang Park JiHoon.

Kepergian para manusia sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh ketiga kaum yang tersisa. Meski demikian mereka tetap melanjutkan kehidupan sebagai mana mestinya. Walau kadang rasa rindu untuk bertemu dengan teman lama tak terbendung, tapi peraturan Lord Asano tidak bisa dibantah. Pernah ada seorang elf yang nekat melintasi gerbang perantara dunia mereka, hasilnya dia langsung terlontar cukup jauh dan menderita luka yang serius. Dan sejak saat itu mereka perlahan melupakan jika para manusia pernah hidup bersama dengan mereka.

Sementara di dunia manusia kejadian yang pernah diramalkan dan ditakutkan oleh Dean Parish terjadi. Pertikaian antara sesama mereka menimbulkan peperangan. Perang yang membuat banyak nyawa manusia melayang sia-sia. Tidak ada lagi rasa persatuan seperti saat mereka masih di Azureland. Bagi mereka saat ini, siapa yang terkuat dialah yang berkuasa. Dan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan seperti yang mereka inginkan, mereka akan menggunakan segala cara.

Para manusia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang keberadaan para vampire, elf, dan penyihir. Bagi manusia makhluk-makhluk tersebut hanyalah dongeng pengantar tidur yang dulu sering dikisahkan oleh orang tua mereka.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Junghoon, Super Junior 13 + 2

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Frienship

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : OOC, Alur cerita yang tidak beraturan, Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang tak bisa dihindarkan.

**RnR**

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

THE GUARDIAN

Chapter 1

Kehidupan manusia berkembang dengan pesat. Bahkan peperangan yang terjadi beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu telah berakhir. Meski sekarang ada beberapa Negara yang masih berperang, hal itu tidak begitu mempengaruhi laju kehidupan manusia.

Tapi masalah yang semakin pelik masih mengintai keberadaan manusia. Apalagi jika bukan uang. Jika dulu yang kuatlah yang berkuasa, maka sekarang yang kayalah yang berjaya. Untuk orang-orang miskin, kebanyakan dari mereka malah memilih cara yang tidak baik guna mendapat uang.

Tahun 1998 adalah puncak dari krisis ekonomi. Banyaknya perusahaan yang gulung tikar di setiap negara semakin membuat jumlah pengangguran meningkat. Bahkan krisis tersebut masih dialami dampaknya oleh beberapa negara miskin dan berkembang hingga sekarang.

Perusahaan-perusahaan semakin banyak bermunculan. Tapi tidak banyak juga yang bisa bertahan menghadapi inflasi yang semakin tidak dapat di duga. Bagi perusahaan besar, hal itu bagai tiupan angin yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi bagi perusahaan yang bisa dikatakan cukup baru, hal tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai topan yang siap meluluhlantakkan perusahaan mereka.

Begitu juga yang tengah terjadi dengan Bluesky Advertising. Kalah bersaing dengan perusahaan periklanan yang lain membuat BA terancam gulung tikar. Ketiadaan dana yang dibutuhkan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dari hari ke hari. Meski para pegawai telah mengerahkan semua kemampuannya, tapi uang tetaplah menjadi alasan utama kebangkrutan perusahaan mereka.

"Sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa bertahan lagi" kata seorang namja paruh baya kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Tidak bisakah kita meminjam ke salah satu Bank lagi atau meminta bantuan kepada sponsor lain sanjangnim?" tanya pemuda tampan berkacamata kepada namja paruh baya tadi.

"Semua sudah berakhir Junghoon-ssi" jawab sang presdir. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian selama ini. Aku harap kalian segera mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, sampai jumpa" lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan tempatnya duduk tadi.

Dan sejak hari itu Bluesky Advertising resmi bangkrut. Semua pegawai merapikan dan mengemasi barang mereka di beberapa karton yang telah disiapkan.

"Kemana selanjutnya kita akan bekerja?" tanya seorang gadis manis berpipi chuby, Kim Chaerin.

"Molla," jawab pria berkumis disampingnya, Lee Kangmin. Seruan-seruan kekecewaan terdengar dari mereka semua. Padahal mereka sangat berharap BA dapat membantu perekonomian keluarga mereka. Tapi apa mau dikata. Ternyata perusahaan mereka tidak mampu bertahan saat ada masalah yang menimpa.

"Apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan Junghoon-ah" tanya pemuda bermata sipit, Kim Kyusung kepada teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku harus segera mendapat pekerjaan. Lagipula Minhyuk juga harus melanjutkan pendidikannya." Balas Junghoon dengan wajah tersenyum. Semangatnya dalam memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi keluarga memang sangat kuat. Bahkan semua rekan kerjanya mengakui hal itu.

Semangatnya dalam bekerja membuat namja tampan itu melangkah dengan pasti meninggalkan ruangan yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya mencari uang. Meski ada rasa sedih yang menderanya, senyum tetap tersemat di wajahnya. Keinginan untuk membuat kehidupannya dan keluarganya menjadi lebih baik adalah kekuatan tersendiri bagi namja berusia 28 tahun itu.

Setelah memisahkan diri dengan beberapa temannya, Junghoon kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Entah suatu kebetulan atau apa ketika dia melihat papan iklan yang cukup besar di seberang jalan dia melihat sekelompok orang yang tengah memamerkan penghargaan yang mereka dapatkan. Jumlahnya yang banyak membuat wajah mereka tak terlihat dengan jelas oleh Junghoon. Sebuah kalimat juga tertulis di bawah kumpulan namja tampan itu.

'_SUPER JUNIOR MEMENANGKAN KBS MUSI AWARD YANG KE….'_

"Mereka benar-benar namja yang beruntung" monolognya setelah melihat kebahagiaan yang terlihat dari ketiga belas namja itu. Lagipula siapa yang saat itu tidak mengenal Super Junior? Salah satu boyband asuhan SM itu telah membuat banyak orang melihat kearah mereka dan juga Korea. Ketampanan dan kemampuan mereka menjadikan mereka salah satu idol yang tengah digandrungi oleh banyak orang, terutama yeoja.

Tidak mau meratapi kemalangan yang tengah menimpanya, Junghoon kembali melangkah. Langkahnya semakin pelan saat mendekati rumah yang selama ini menjadi tempat bernaungnya. Jauh dalam hatinya dia tidak mau melihat kekecewaan di wajah sang eomma dan adiknya saat mereka tahu jika dia telah berhenti bekerja. Tapi dia berjanji dalam hati akan segera mencari pekerjaan baru agar tidak semakin membuat orang-orang yang dicintainya memantapkan hati, akhirnya Junghoon membuka pintu dan mendapati jika Minhyuk, adiknya, baru saja akan pergi bekerja paruh waktu.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang hyung?" keterkejutan jelas terlihat di wajah kekanakan sang adik.

"Ne" senyum Junghoon tidak bisa ditahan melihat betapa lucu wajah dongsaengnya jika terkejut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minhyuk saat menyadari sang kakak membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

"Nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu dan juga eomma, sekarang sebaiknya kau berangkat sebelum terlambat" jawabnya seraya mengacak rambut sang adik yang tingginya hampir menyamainya.

"Yakkkk jangan merusak tatanan rambutku tahu, baikalah nanti aku akan meagih penjelasannya padamu. Aku pergi !"

Setelah kepergian Minhyuk, Junghoon langsung menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan semua barangnya. Dia tahu saat ini sang eomma masih bekerja di sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak lima blok dari rumahnya. Meski mendapat gaji seadanya sang eomma sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh. Baginya bisa membantu sesama adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan uang. Dan hal itu juga yang selalu ditekankan kepadanya dan juga sang dongsaeng.

Direbahkannya badan guna menenangkan pikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk. Dia tidak boleh menganggur terlalu lama agar keuangan keluarga tidak terganggu. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Junghoon bangkit dari rebahannya dan langsung membuka laptop untuk mencari informasi pekerjaan yang dikiranya mampu untuk dikerjakannya. Cukup lama di depan benda elektronik itu sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan sang eomma di belakangnya.

"Junghoon-ah," sang eomma yang memanggilnya dari depan pintu membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dan hal itu hanya mampu membuat sang eomma menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan putra pertamanya yang mudah kaget.

"Eomma kau mengagetkanku,,," rajuknya seperti anak kecil. Sikap manja Junghoon memang selalu keluar saat bersama dengan sang eomma.

"Kau yang terlalu serius Junghoon-ah, sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari keberadaan eomma" dihampirinya sang sulung dan dilihatnya apa yang tengah dilakukan sang anak sampai mengacuhkan keberadaannya. "Kau mencari informasi pekerjaan ? kenapa dengan pekerjaanmu saat ini? "

"Aku akan mandi dulu eomma, nanti jika Minhyuk pulang aku akan menjelaskannya, janji" Junghoon langsung mematikan laptop dan pergi meninggalkan sang eomma yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya Minhyuk akan pulang jam 9 malam. Pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu pelayan di café milik kakak sang sahabat membuatnya sedikit membantu keuangan keluarga. Dan jika tahu jika Junghoon telah kehilangan pekerjaannya, bisa dipastikan ibu dan adiknya itu akan sedih. Untuk mengatasi hal itu Junghoon telah mencoba meminta bantuan kepada semua kenalannya jika ada lowongan pekerjaan. Apapun pekerjaannya dia akan menerimanya.

Setelah makan malam bersama sang ibu, Junghoon kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya di kamar. Dia masih berusaha mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang menurutnya cocok baginya. Sementara teman-temannya yang juga bernasib sama dengannya juga belum mendapat pekerjaan baru. Wajar jika tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang telah mendapat pekerjaan, melihat baru tadi siang mereka menerima kabar buruk ini.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat jika kau tengah fokus terhadap sesuatu. Itu juga yang terjadi pada Junghoon. Terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya mencari pekerjaan secara online membuatnya tidak menyadari keberadaan sang adik disampingnya. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi saat sang eomma menghampirinya. Terlebih sikap Minhyuk yang tidak seperti biasanya. Jika setiap harinya dia akan tetap semangat sepulang kerja, kali ini dia tampak kelelahan dan kesal.

"Hyung eomma memanggilmu. Dia ingin kau mengatakan rahasiamu saat ini" katanya lemas. Bahkan Junghoon seolah menganggap itu bukan suara adiknya. Dia tetap fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya hingga dia merasakan guncangan pada bahunya.

"Hyuuungggg….."akhirnya Minhyuk berhasil membuat sang hyung melihat kearahnya. Dia mengacuhkan sikap sang kakak yang tampak terkejut dengan sikapnya barusan dan meninggalkan Junghoon yang masih berusaha memahami apa yang tengah dilihatnya pada sang adik.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" monolognya seraya berjalan menyusul Minhyuk yang berjalan lebih dulu. Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, dia bisa melihat sang eomma yang tengah mengelus surai sang adik yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya. Dapat dilihatnya kenyamanan Minhyuk dalam belaian sang ibu. Hatinya terasa damai melihat pemandangan di dekatinya sang ibu dan dipeluknya wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Eomma, mianhe" bisiknya setelah menyamankan diri dibahu sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Junghoon-ah, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu dengan mengelus surai sang sulung.

"Eomma kenapa kau berhenti mengelus kepalaku huh?" rajukan Minhyuk membuat keduanya tertawa. "Dan rahasia apa yang ingin kau katakana hyung?" lanjutnya meminta penjelasan.

"Itu…aku..sebenarnya perusahan tempatku bekerja telah bangkrut, jadi aku dan semua temanku resmi menjadi pengangguran" Junghoon mengatakan tanpa berani melihat wajah dua orang terkasihnya itu.

"Jinja?" Minhyuk tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Bukan kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua mata coklat Minhyuk, melainkan kebahagian yang sangat. Seolah dia telah memenangkan sebuah hadiah yang sangat besar.

"Kenapa kau terelihat begitu bahagia atas apa yang menimpa kakakmu Minhyuk-ah" Mrs. Kim mengutarakan keheranannya kepada si bungsu. Sementara Junghoon sama sekali tidak menduga respon yang diberikan sang adik jauh dari yang dipikirkannya.

"Karena aku tidak perlu bingung mencari pengganti Soo Gi, hari ini dia telah resmi keluar dari café, dan Daesung hyung menyuruh siapa saja yang mempunyai kenalan yang butuh pekerjaan untuk segera menghubunginya. Kau mau bekerja di café bersamaku kan hyung?" penjelasan Minhyuk seolah membawa kebahagiaan bagi Junghoon dan .

"Tentu" tanpa berpikir panjang Junghoon menerima tawaran bekerja di tempat Minhyuk. Sepertinya keberuntungan masih memihak kepadanya. Selama menunggu panggilan dari beberapa perusahaan yang telah dikiriminya CV, dia bisa bekerja menjadi pelayan di café. Dan malam itu keluarga Kim bisa tidur dengan senyum terukir di wajah semuanya.

Azureland

Ketenangan yang diharapkan Lord Asano atas pengorbana Ji Hoon sama sekali tidak terwujud. Kematian pemimpin manusia itu semakin membuat Rufus de Nemolos semakin menjadi. Penyerangan yang dijanjikan akan dihentikan ketika turunan campuran itu tiada sama sekali tidak ditepatinya. Dia semakin menyerang dengan gencar kota tertenang di Blue World itu. Serangan yang tiba-tiba membuat pihak Azureland mendapat kekalahan. Untung saja para pemimpin masing-masing klan bisa mengatasi hal itu meski banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Bahkan kekuatan besar Lord Asano tidak bisa menghentikan pasukan Rufus yang lebih didomonasi oleh para manusia serakah yang haus kekuasaan. Setiap membunuh manusia-manusia itu, para penduduk Azureland seolah membunuh sahabat mereka sendiri.

Penyerangan itu terjadi hampir satu bulan penuh. Ketenangan yang selama ini dirasakan masyarakat Azureland musnah tak tersisa. Meski memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata, serangan yang seolah tidak pernah berhenti itu membuat mereka kelelahan dan pada akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka menyerah dan berpaling ke pihak Rufus. Melihat pasukannya semakin berkurang Lord Asano dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya memanggil Ewig, makhluk terkuat yang merupakan penguasa Blue World yang tidak pernah menunjukkan wujudnya. Hanya orang dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan jiwa yang sucilah yang mampu memanggilnya. Sebenarnya Dean Parish, selaku salah satu pemimpin bangsa Elf, tidak menyetujui apa yang dilakukan Lord Asano. Karena semua orangpun tahu Ewig tidak pernah berpihak kepada siapapun. Entah itu kepada orang-orang yang menjaga kedamaian Blue World atau bahkan sebaliknya. Dia hanya akan memberikan solusi yang menguntungkan keduanya. Dan hal inilah yang ditakutkan Dean. Tapi serangan yang masih gencar membuat Lord Asano tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali memanggil Ewig.

Ketakutan Dean terbukti saat Ewig muncul. Dia memberikan 2 batu kerikir kepada Lord Asano. Kedua batu berbeda warna itu memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda. Yang berwarna putih bisa dijadikan sebagai penghancur. Betapa kuat lawan yang kau hadapi akan bisa dibinasakan dengan mudah oleh White Stein. Tapi jika kekuatan yang dikeluarkan melebihi batas dari batu itu, maka tidak mungkin tidak batu itu yang akan mengambil kesadaran sang pemegang batu. White Stein memiliki jiwanya sendiri. Semakin banyak kekuatan yang dikeluarkannya, maka semakin banyak pula kekuatan yang diambilnya dari sang pengguna. Sementara yang hitam dapat memulihkan semua kerusakan yang telah terjadi. Tapi hanya orang-orang yang dipilih oleh batu itu sendirilah yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan Black Stein.

Setelah menjelaskan kemampuan batu itu, Lord Asano disuruh memilih. Batu mana yang akan digunakannya untuk menghancurkan lawan. Disaat kebimbangannya, Rufus muncul secara tiba-tiba. Diambilnya White Stein dengan cepat dari tangan Ewig dan menghilang dari hadapan keduanya. Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Lord Asano akhirnya mengambil batu yang tersisa. Sebelum kembali menghilang Ewig membuat sebuah segel, dimana segel itu akan menjaga kedamaian Blue World dalam beberapa waktu kedepan. Dan segel itu akan hancur saat White Stein telah mengambil alih kekuasaan sang pemilik.

"Hanya dengan Black Steinlah White Stein bisa dihancurkan." Perkataan terakhir Ewig sebelum dia kembali menghilang. Dan tanpa diduga batu yang tengah dipegang Lord Asano bergerak dan hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Dan dia kembali membawa ke-15 batu itu kepada sekutunya. Dia mengatakan semua yang dikatakan Ewig kepada tiga orang yang telah menunggu kedatangannya. Bahkan kedatangan Rufus yang tidak disangkanyapun dikatakannya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan pecahan batu-batu itu?" Marcus bertanya kepada kedua temannya setelah Lord Asano pergi.

"Jika mendengar penjelasan Lord Asano kita harus menunggu batu-batu itu memilih sang pemiliknya." Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka menjawab dengan ragu.

"Asuka benar, dan kita harap Rufus tidak menyerang dalam waktu dekat. Dan aku berharap dia juga tidak terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan White Stein.".

Sementara itu, di kediaman Rufus.

Lelaki yang terlahir sebagai Elf itu hanya mampu melihat takjub kepada batu yang sejak tadi dipandanginya. Seolah ada keinginan yang memanggil untuk segera menggunakan kekuatan sang batu. Tapi Rufus bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Dia telah mendengar semua penjelasan Ewig tentang kekuatan dua batu tadi. Dia berusaha tidak terbujuk hasutan tak terlihat dari sang batu. Karena takut membawa kehancuran pada dunia, akhirnya Rufus menyimpan batu itu disebuah tempat yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat di Blue World. Lord Asano berhasil melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Rufus dan pasukannya. Kedamaian kembali bisa dirasakan penduduk Azureland. Mereka tidak tahu jika suatu hari nanti kerusakan yang lebih besar akan mereka alami. Kekuatan White Stein belum sekalipun digunakan Rufus. Begitu juga dengan Black Stein. Belum ada tanda-tanda jika pemilik batu itu telah terlahir.

Kematian adalah salah satu hal yang pasti terjadi pada setiap makhluk hidup. Apapun yang kau lakukan untuk membuatmu panjang umur tidak akan bisa kekal kau lakukan. Bahkan para vampire yang terkenal sebagai makhluk immortal tidak bisa menghindari kematian. Hal itu juga yang tengah menimpa Lord Asano. Dia meninggal dalam tidurnya diusia 1558. Kesedihan jelas melanda semua penduduk Azureland, tapi Marcus menegaskan jika mereka tidak boleh terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan. Dan mereka semua memutuskan putra Lord Asano, Asou, yang akan menjadi pemimpin mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, pada saat Lord Asano menghadap sang Pencipta, batu-batu yang disimpan dengan baik itu bergerak. Dalam sekejap ke-15 batu itu lenyap.

Menjadi pelayan di sebuah café bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Terlebih jika menghadapi perJunghoon mampu melewatinya beberapa hari ini. Dia akan tetap tersenyum dan meminta maaf meski para pelanggan memarahinya karena hal yang sepele. Junghoon sadar jika dia masih membutuhkan pekerjaannya saat ini, jadi dia berusaha menekan rasa marahnya setiap kali mendapat omelan dari para pelanggan. Kadang Minhyuk pun merasa kasihan setiap kali Junghoon diomeli pelanggan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia juga tidak bisa membantu sang kakak karena dia juga hanyalah pelayan seperti halnya kakaknya Junghoon bahkan membuat rekan kerjanya yang notebene telah bekarja lebih lama darinya salut kepada namja tampan itu.

Sikap ramah yang dimilikinya mampu membuat Junghoon beradaptasi dengan cepat di tempat kerja barunya. Tidak ada rasa canggung yang dirasakannya meski bosnya lebih muda darinya. Bahkan tak jarang pula Daesung meminta saran kepadanya guna meningkatkan kualitas café. Dan dengan senang hati Junghoon akan memberikan saran yang menurutnya bisa membawa tempat bekerjanya saat ini berkembang lebih baik.

Cuaca yang semula cerah mendadak berubah sangat cepat. Kumpulan awan hitam seolah diperintahkan untuk memenuhi langit Seoul malam itu. Banyak orang yang mempercepat laju jalan mereka agar terhindar dari guyuran air yang sebentar lagi akan mengguyur bumi. Bahkan karena terlalu terburu-buru mereka sama sekali melupakan keramahan yang mereka miliki. Tidak ada kata maaf yang terlontar saat menabrak sesamanya. Seolah kegelapan akan mencegah mereka melangkah jika mereka berhenti hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf.

Langit yang gelap tidak membuat Junghoon menghentikan langkahnya menuju rumah. Dia tidak mau membuat sang eomma sendirian dalam keadaan mencemaskan kedua putranya yang belum pulang. Karena biasanya dia dan Minhyuk telah sampai dirumah setengah jam yang lalu. Dan lagi malam itu, Junghoon tidak bersama Minhyuk karena tugas yang harus dikerjakan sang adik. Semakin dipercepat lagi langkah kakinya saat terlihat cahaya yang menyambar di langit luas.

Buru-buru adalah sikap yang kurang baik, karena bisa saja hal itu justru membuatmu mendapat musibah. Hal tersebut juga terjadi pada Junghoon malam itu. Karena terlalu ingin sampai rumah dengan cepat, dia mengabaikan rambu yang menyala merah bagi pejalan kaki. Saat yakin tidak ada lagi kendaraan yang melintas, Junghoon mencoba peruntungannya untuk menyeberangi jalan yang memisahkannya dengan rumahnya.

Kejadian malam itu terjadi sangat cepat. Belum dua langkah Junghoon beranjak dari tempatnya semula, sebuah mobil merah menabraknya dengan sangat keras. Suara teriakan orang yang menyaksikan hal itu sama sekali tidak mampu membantu. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya beberpa saat yang lalu telah hilang. Bahkan saat ini Junghoon bisa melihat tubuhnya yang terkapar dengan darah membanjiri sekitarnya.

_'Apakah aku sudah mati?'_ tanyanya entah pada siapa. Yang jelas tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat orang yang menabraknya dan beberpa perawat membawanya ke rumah. Junghoon hanya bisa mengikuti kemana raganya dibawa. Dia sudah berhenti mencoba untuk memanggil orang-orang disekitarnya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena dia sadar usahanya sia-sia.

Kesedihan kembali menderanya saat melihat kepanikan di wajah sang eomma dan Minhyuk. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas jejak airmata dikedua sisi wajah yeoja yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini. Sementar Minhyuk tetap berusaha tegar meski kadang dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Saya akan menanggung semua biaya perawatan putra anda nyonya" seorang namja dengan pakaiannya yang rapi menghampiri keduanya.

"Terima kasih tuan" Minhyuk mewakili sang eomma menanggapi niat baik sang penabrak.

"Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Permisi " hanya anggukan yang didapatnya dari kedua Kim itu.

TBC

Huaaa apa-apaan ini ! Benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa bisa membuat cerita aneh seperti ini. Dan untuk penggemar Prince Manager beribu maaf kuucapkan karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali tentangnya.

Dan ucapan terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang telah bersedia memberikan komentar di cerita aneh ini.

** , .5, mifta cinya, MPREG Lovers,dan Nisa**, gomawo. Anggota Suju akan muncul satu persatu atau mungkin akan muncul bersamaan. Terakhir kalinya kuucapkan terima kasih chinggu.


	3. Chapter 3

Entah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuh cerita ini, hingga rasanya lupa dengan ide awal. Tapi setelah membaca ulang ceritanya dari awal, sedikit ide kembali muncul. Meski aku yakin ceritanya semakin aneh dan tidak seperti yang kalian harapkah. Gomenasai.

Tapi inilah apa yang bisa kupersembahkan kepada semua yang telah menantikan cerita ini *narsis dikit gak papa kan? #nyengir. Dengan sangat bangga kupersembahkan

THE GUARDIAN

Cast : Kim Junghoon, Super Junior 13 + 2, and other

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Friensdhip

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : OOC, Alur cerita yang tidak beraturan, Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang tak bisa dihindarkan.

**RnR**

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

Kematian Lord Asano dimanfaatkan oleh Rufus untuk mencoba menggunakan kekuatan White Stein. Dia meminta kepada batu itu agar membuatnya kembali muda, dan tak lama setelah mengucapkan permintaannya keajaiban terjadi. Semua kerutan yang dimilikinya menghilang dengan perlahan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Black Stein telah menemukan pemilik yang kelak akan menghancurkannya. Melihat kemapuan White Stein yang luar biasa membuat Rufus lupa akibat jika menggunakan kekuatan batu itu secara berlebihan. Dalam benaknya hanya ada kejayaan yang akan segera dicapainya dengan kekuatan White Stein.

Disebuah perkampungan para Vampire terlihat dua namja manis yang tengah beradu argument. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantara keduanya. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa melihat pemandangan yang menghibur itu. Tidak ada yang berniat memisahkannya, karena bagi mereka pertengkaran Vincent Lee dan Nathan Kim adalah sesuatu yang menarik. Sementara itu seorang penyihir yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kekonyolan yang dilakukan para Vampire itu hanya bisa mendengus geli.

"Nath, Vince, hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian. Tidah sadarkah jika kalian menjadi tontonan para vampire yang lain huh?" seorang vampire yang tak kalah manis dari keduanya berusaha menghentikan pertikaian temannya itu.

"Diam…" dengan serempak mereka membentak namja tersebut. Kaget karena dibentak seperti itu vampire yang bernama Aiden itu hanya bisa mendengus dan berlalu, tidak lupa sebuah ancaman dilontarkannya.

"Jika kalian tidak berhenti, kupastikan jika Casey yang akan menghentikan kalian" mendengar nama salah satu Vampire yang terkenal sangar itu disebut, keduanya sontak terdiam. Dan kerumunan itupun bubar.

"Kau tidak menyenangkan Aiden Lee" seorang namja tanpa ekspresi berlalu meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Aish…kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka jika kau berada disini Bryan" teriak Aiden kesal. Sementara kedua vampire yang lain masih saling melempar tatapan tak suka satu sama lain.

"Aish..kalian…" dijitaknya vampire yang lebih muda itu saat masih saling melempar glare.

"Aiden…" teriakan keduanya sontak membuat Aiden menutup telinganya. Ketiganya pun kembali melangkah menuju rumah dimana mereka tinggal bersama dengan dua vampire yang lain. Meski sering berbeda pendapat dan beradu mulut keduanya memang tinggal bersama. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal karena perang berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, Nathan dan Vincent tinggal dengan Bryan, Aiden, dan Casey yang memiliki nasib yang sama.

Sementara di hutan tempat para elf berkumpul terlihat seorang Elf termenung. Terlalu fokus dengan lamunannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan temannya. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam hingga Elf pertama yang telah kembali dari lamunannya itu tampak terkejut mendapati sang sahabat berada disisinya.

"Joshua, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Dennis, tapi melihat kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku tadi sepertinya kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Joshua menyamankan duduknya disamping sang sahabat.

"Entahlah, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" Dennis kembali melihat kedepan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jeremy juga merasakan yang sama"

"Benarkah ? Semoga saja kali ini kami salah Josh. Dan jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada Henry dan Andrew "

"Hn, aku tahu." Setelah merasa lebih baik Dennis mengajak Joshua kembali ke kediaman mereka. Sama halnya dengan para Vampire tadi, kedua Elf ini juga merupakan korban perang. Mereka juga tinggal bersama tiga Elf yang lain.

Di sebuah kastil yang terletak antara perkampungan para Vampire dan hutan dimana para Elf tinggal, terdapat lima penyihir yang menempati tempat itu. Mereka juga merupakan korban perang yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh Asuka, selaku pemimpin para penyihir.

"Kau terlihat senang Kyu, apa yang kau lihat kali ini?" seorang namja tinggi bertanya kepada salah satu temannya yang baru memasuki rumah.

"Seperti biasa Zhou, dua Vampire manis yang beradu mulut hehehe" kekehan kembali terdengar begitu mengingat kejadian yang disaksikannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka sekali keluyuran huh? Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya bagi kita. Terlebih bangsa Elf dan Vampire sedang memiliki konflik saat ini" penyihir dengan rambut blonde keluar dengan sebotol ramuan berwarna biru tosca di tangan kirinya.

"Aku tahu Hyukie, apa yang kau pegang itu?" Kyuhyun heran melihat namja yang lebih tua itu memegang sebuah ramuan, secara semua penghuni kasti tahu jika kemampuan Lee Hyukjae dalam meramu ramuan sangat parah. "Kau tidak mengacak-acak lab-ku bukan" lanjutnya panic.

"Tenanglah Kyu, ramuan itu aku yang membuatnya" seorang namja berbadan gempal keluar dari lab.

"Makanan sudah siap…." Teriakan seorang namja dari dapur membuat keempat penyihir muda itu beranjak menuju ruang makan.

"Kau memang ahli dalam hal ini Shin" puji Zhoumi saat lidahnya dimanjakan oleh masakan yang disiapkan oleh satu-satunya penyihir yang memiliki tubuh sedikit berisi itu.

"Ah…itu hanya hal yang biasa Zhou" meski berkata demikian, rona merah tetap muncul di kedua sisi wajahnya. Mereka pun makan dengan damai tanpa sadar jika sesuatu yang besar akan menimpa mereka.

Sementara itu kediaman Lord Asou gempar karena Black Stein secara misterius menghilang. Para pemimpin seolah kehilangan harapan dengan peristiwa itu. Mereka tidak akan mampu melawan Rufus tanpa adanya Black Stein. Tapi Lord Asou mencoba membangun kepercayaan diri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kita bisa mencoba untuk meminta bantuan kepada Ewig sekali lagi. Siapa tahu dia akan memberikan jalan keluar pada masalah yang sedang kita hadapi"

"Itu tidak mungkin Asou-kun, kita tidak tahu kapan Ewig muncul" Asuka memberikan pendapatnya yang disetujui kedua temannya yang lain.

"Asuka benar, satu-satunya yang dapat kita lakukan saat ini adalah mencari keberadaan batu itu saat in. Meski itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil" nada putus asa untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari mulut seorang Dean Parish.

"Aku yakin kita bisa menemukannya" sang ketua vampire mencoba menyemangati Dean, meski dalam hatinya dia rgu bisa melakukannya.

Berhari-hari terpisah dari jasadnya membuat Junghoon frustasi. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam raganya. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk kembali. Sementara itu Eomma dan adiknya bergantian menjaganya. Kecemasan selalu menghantui jiwa Junghoon setiap kali melihat wajah sedih dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

Sesekali teman-temannya datang berkunjung. Tapi seperti halnya yang lain tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Hingga dia berharap bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang indigo. Harapan hanya tinggal harapan, karena temannya itu kini telah berada jauh darinya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaan yeoja yang selalu dijauhi dan dibully oleh yang lain karena keanahannya.

"Huft...mungkin ini adalah karma bagiku karena pernah menghina kemampuan Soo Rin" monolognya. Dan setelahnya dia kembali ke ruang inapnya. Di sana sang Eomma dengan sabar membersihkan wajahnya. Meski tidak ada lagi air mata, Junghoon tahu jika yeoja yang telah melahirkannua itu sedang bersedih.

"Junghoon-ah kau harus berjuang ne, jika appamu mengajakmu kau harus menolaknya. Eomma dan Minhyuk sangat membutuhkanmu " perkataan sang eomma membuat namja berkaca mata itu tak lagi mampu menahan laju airmatanya. Dan dia segera pergi meninggalkan nyonya Kim seorang diri.

Pernyataan sang eomma seperti kaset rusak yang terus terngiang di telinganya. Kesedihan selalu menghampirinya setiap kali melihat airmata yeoja yang telah mengenalkannya pada dunia. Perjuangan nyonya Kim membesarkan dirinya dan Minhyuk sangat besar. Yeoja itu rela bekerja banting tulang hanya untuk kebahagiaan kedua putranya. Hal itu membuat Junghoon semakin marah pada kondisinya saat ini.

Langkah kaki yang tidak terarah membawanya kesebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Malam itu sangat cerah, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat menikmati keindahan malam yang jarang diberikan Tuhan pada musim gugur seperti ini. Langit musim gugur lebih sering menunjukkan kelabunya awan yang merajai seluruh langit luas. Ketika Junghoon menikmati keindahan sinar bulan yang ditemani jutaan bintang disekelilingnya, tiba-tiba kejadian alam yag hampir tidak pernah dilihatnya muncul.

"Indah" adalah kata pertama yang mampu diucapkannya setelah menyaksikan sekumpulan bintang jtuh di langit Seoul. Tak lama berselang angin secara tiba-tiba datang dengan kekuatan yang besar. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Junghoon hanya mampu memejamkan mata saat angin besar itu menerpanya. Dia berpikir jika hembusan angin itu tidak akan melukai dirinya yang kini menjadi setengah hantu, tapi tanpa diketahuinya jika sebentar lagi sesuatu yang besar akan dialaminya.

Ketika tidak lagi merasakan angin yang berhembus, Junghoon membuka mata. Rasa terkejut sama sekali tidak dapat disembunyikannya. Pasalnya saat ini dia berada di dalam hutan yang sangat gelap. Padahal seingat Junghoon tidak ada hutan di Seoul.

"Dimana ini? Apa karena tanpa raga aku menjadi sangat ringan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Karena bingung dengan keberadaannya, Junghoon memutuskan untuk melangkah dan berusaha keluar dari tempat asing ini.

Saat semua pemimipin klan panik dengan hilangnya Black Stein, seorang gadis muda tampak bahagia saat mengurus kudanya yang seputih salju. Kuda yang sudah tumbuh bersamanya itu adalah pemberian sang ayah sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpa ayah dan kakaknya. Dan saat mendongak menatap birunya langit, dia dapat melihat sekumpulan cahaya menuju selatan Azureland. Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang besar gadis muda itu langsung menaiki sang kuda dan memacunya menuju selatan.

"Kita akan ke selatan Hasufel, bersiaplah" bisiknya kepada sang kuda.

Sekelebat bayangan tertangkap oleh retina Junghoon. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bertemu dengan manusia, dia mencoba mengikuti kemana bayangan itu bergerak. Meski dia sadar jika sang pemilik bayangan tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Tapi setidaknya Junghoon bisa keluar dari hutan yang mencekam ini.

Pergerakan sang bayangan sangat cepat hingga Junghoon kembali kehilangannya. Tapi tanpa diduga jika sang pemilik bayangan telah berada dibelakangnya. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Junghoon telah dilumpuhkan. Dan kini dia sama sekali tidak berdaya dibawah kungkungan seseorang.

"Penyusup, apa tujuanmu ke sini huh?" bisiknya mengintimaidasi.

*Junghoon Pov*

Keberadaan seseorang yang kini tengah mengurungku benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menjawab apa yang dituduhkan paadaku. Pasalnya orang itu mampu melihat bahkan menyentuhku. Bukankah sejak kecelakaan waktu itu tudak ada seorangpun yang bisa berinteraksi? Lalu siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini?

"Sebaiknya kita membunuh penyusup ini Dave?" sepertinya orang yang menangkapku tidak sendirian. Dan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh lelaki satunya membuatku sadar agar segera mengajukan pembelaan.

"Tunggu, sepertinya kalian salah tangkap. Aku bukan penyusup seperti yang kalian sangka. Aku hanya orang yang sepertinya tersesat sampai dalam hutan" kataku mencoba mengulur waktu dan berharap mereka mau melepaskanku. Seharusnya mereka membuatku berdiri, ditangkap dengan posisi tengkurap seperti saat ini benar-benar membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"Bisakah aku berdiri?" tanyaku lagi saat tidak ada respon dari pernyataanku barusan. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang-orang ini. Mungkinkah mereka adalah pasukan Korea Utara yang sedang menyisir hutan? Jika demikian berarti mereka adalah seorang indigi yang bisa melihat setengah hantu sepertiku.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, seseorang yang bernama Dave membuatku berdiri. Cukup kasar memang, tapi rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat dipaksa berdiri tiba-tiba tidak sebanding dengan rasa takut yang menghantamku. Dua pemuda tampan pucat dengan mata merah menyala adalah yang tertangkap pertama kali oleh retinaku. Dan yang paling menakutkan dari seamua itu adalah taring yang tajam yang dimiliki keduanya.

Makhluk yang selama ini kupikir hanya sebuah mitos kini ada dihadapanku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal memliki raasa penasaran yang tinggi. Ketakutanku bertatap muka dengan keduanya membuatku untuk beberapa waktu melupakan jika aku hanya sebuah jiwa tanpa raga.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu, siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu ke Azureland?" tanya Dave dengan dingin. Wajah tampannya sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutan yang tengah kurasakan.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku adalah manusia yang tengah terpisah dari ragaku." Kuceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku tanpa mengurangi kebenaran sedikitpun. Berharap mereka akan melepaskanku, atau yang lebuih baik membantuku menemukan cara untuk bisa kembali bersatu dengan ragaku. Tapi sepertinya harapanku sia-sia. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Dave akan melepaskan cengkeramannya. Bahkan dapat kurasakan jika cengkeramannya semakin kuat.

Rasa sakit perlahan menyentuhku. Dia mencekikku hingga membuat pernafasanku hampir berhenti. Kupejamkan mata dan berharap akan ada orang lain yang akan menyelamatkanku. Dan sepertinya akhir dari seorang kim Junghoon akan tiba. Eomma mianhe karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhirmu. Minhyuk mianhae, aku berharap kau akan menjaga eomma dengan baik. Dapat kurasakan airmata yang mengalir saat aku kembali mengenang eomma dan Minhyuk.

"Dave, Chris, apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan dia !" suara seoarng gadis sempat kudengar sebelum kegelapan menghampiriku.

*Junghoon Pov End*

Jarak terdekat dari Lorien, ibukota Azureland, ke wilayah selatan adalah melalui Dark Forest. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati hutan itu karena kutukan yang beredar. Tapi sebenarnya mendiang Lord Asano menyebarkan berita itu agar tidak ada seorangpun warga Azureland yang melintasi portal yang dibuatnya menuju tempat dimana manusia tinggal. Itu merupakan janjinya kepada Park Ji Hoon. Dan didalam hutan juga ada dua penjaga yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diragukan lagi. Dua orang vampire yang diberikan kekuatan khusus oleh sang pemimpin tertinggi. Hanya orang-orang yang mengetahui kebenaran dari dark Forest saja yang mau melintasi kegelapan hutan itu.

Hari itu seorang gadis tanpa ragu memacu kuda putihnya menuju Dark Forest. Seolah mengenal sang pengendara kuda, sang penjaga sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan pencegahan. Tapi juga tidak ada sambutan seperti setiap kali gadis itu datang berkunjung. Hal ini justru membuat sang gadis khawatir dengan keadaan sang penjaga hutaan.

Dipusatkannya konsentrasi agar dapat menemukan posisi keduanya. Tak lama setelah itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, sang gadis memacu kudanya menuju dua orang yang sudah dianggap seperti pamannya sebdiri. Sesampai ditempat yang diinginkannya, sang gadis melihat sesuatu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dave, vampire yang memiliki surai pirang tampak mencekik seorang asing dimatanya. Sementara Chris, vampire dengan surai coklat mengeluarkan aura mencekam yang membuat siapa saja yang berhadapan dengannya kehilangan nyali.

"Dave, Chris, apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan dia !" teriaknya saat menyadari orang asing itu hampir mati akibat cengkeraman Dave yang kuat. Tapi seolah mengacuhkan sang gadis, dua vampire itu tetap melakukan tugasnya.

"Dave, kau tidak bisa membunuh seseorang semaumu, bahkan seorang penyusup seklaipun" katanya lebih tegas. Dan sepertinya perkataannya kali ini mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kau benar Hikari, tapi kami hanya tidak mau mengambil resiko. Tidakkah kau tahu jika perang bisa terjadi kapan saja? Apalagi aku sempat mendengar jika Black Stein telah lenyap" ucap Chris seraya berbalik menghadap sang gadis.

"Kau memang benar tentang Black Stein, tapi aku rasa aku tahu dimana keberadaan kelima belas pecahan batu itu. Dan aku butuh bantuan kalian"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Dave setelah melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Junghoon dan membiarkan pria itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Hikari menjelaskan semua rencananya pada Dave dan Chris. Sebuah rencana yang tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali ketiganya. Dan lagi rencana itu didapat Hikari setelah melihat cahaya yang mengarah ke selatan.

"Dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan orang ini. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah Ryu nii. Bahkan Oka-sama jarang mengunjingi rumah itu" katanya mengakhiri penjelasan rencananya. Setelah ketiganya sepakat, Hikari memacu kudanya kembali ke Lorien. Dan kali ini dia membawa serta Junghoon bersamanya.

T  
B  
C

Finally bisa melanjutkan sebuah ceritaku lagi. Meski entah akan ada yang suka atau tidak. Dan maaf bagi penggemar Prince Manager karena membuat sosoknya menjadi aneh, hehehehe

**Terima kasih kepada** **Xelo,Jnvq, , Nisa, Kurniawati.5, Mifta cinya, MPREG Lover, dan semuanya yang telah bersedia membaca dan memberi masukan kepadaku.**

**Dan sekali lagi saran dan kritik akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

**HONTOUNI ARIGATOU**

OPIE^^


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya setelah berjuang melawan rasa malas yang tiba-tiba menyerang, aku bisa mengupdate cerita ini. Untuk **Hee, Otcha**, dan semua reader yang menanti cerita ini *Siapa yg nunggu coba* aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan. Aku sadar jika terlalu lama menghilang, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat malas duduk terlalu lama di depan laptop *alasan*. Dan aku harap kalian masih betah menunggu lanjutan cerita anehku ini.

Ucapan terima kasih selalu aku berikan kepada semuanya yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini dan meninggalkan kesan-kesannya. Aku juga sadar jika aku bukanlah seorang author yang baik seperti para author lain yang bisa secara berkala menghasilkan cerita yang bagus.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku kepada kalian, kupersembahkan sebuah cerita aneh dari author yang aneh pula *Nyengir*

**Present**

**THE GUARDIAN**

Cast : Kim Junghoon, Super Junior 13 + 2, and other

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Friensdhip

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : OOC, Alur cerita yang tidak beraturan, Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang tak bisa dihindarkan.

**RnR**

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 3**

Seorang pria imut tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak pohon hawtrown tanpa rasa takut akan jatuh. Dia telah melakukan hal tersebut sejak bangun dari tidurnya. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sejak kecil, melamun dan seakan berkelana ke suatu tempat tanpa peduli dengan sekitar. Bahkan teriakan sang rival diacuhkannya.

"Yakkk, Nathan apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Kenapa bertindak seaneh ini?" teriakan yang cukup keras dari seorang pria tampan tapi sedikit sangar itu akhirnya mampu membawa si pria manis bereaksi.

"Aneh ya? Bukankah lebih aneh lagi jika vampire sepertiku bermimpi?" tanyanya setelah turun dari puncak pohon. Dan pertanyaan yang terdengar konyol itu sontak membuat keempat vampire lain yang mengkhawatirkannya tak berkuitik. "Hahaha, bahkan aku rasa kalian menganggapku gila kan? Melihat ekspresi yang kalian tunjukkan" lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum yang akhirnya mampu diciptakannya. Dia hanya terlalu paranoid dengan mimpi yang tiba-tiba didapatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpi itu Nath?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Nathan.

"Huh? Oh aku melihat seekor naga yang besar tengah membawaku ke suatu tempat yang sangat asing. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu Bryan?" tanyanya balik kepada sang penanya.

"Mustahil, aku juga mendapat mimpi seperti itu tadi malam" celetuk seorang pria tampan yang berdiri di dekat pria yang berteriak tadi.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya Aiden yang mendapatkan mimpi yang sama sepertimu Nath, tapi kami bertiga juga mendapatkan mimpi yang serupa. Sangkal aku jika aku salah Casey, Vincent" dan kesimpulan Bryan tidak disangkal oleh keduanya.

"Bukankah ini sangat aneh ? Menurutmu apa ini sebuah pertanda?" Vincent yang sedari tadi mencoba berpikir tentang mimpi yang mereka alami bertanya pada Bryan yang dikenal sebagai kutu buku.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita akan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Sebagai yang tertua aku akan menjaga kalian. I'm promise" pernyataan Casey membuatnya mendapat pelukan dari Aiden yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"We love you Cas" katanya tetap memeluk Casey dengan erat. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah saat pelukan itu belum juga dilepaskan setelah beberapa waktu.

"Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk" Bryan mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang mimpi itu dan berlalu menuju rumah. Sepertinya pria itu akan mencari tahu arti mimpi yang didapatnya. Dan yang lainpun menyusul.

'Pranggggg...'sebuah piring meluncur jatuh dari tangan seorang pria saat dirinya tengah mencuci piring. Hal itu sontak membuat teman serumahnya kaget dan bergegas menghampiri sang 'kakak'. Sementara sang pelaku hanya bisa meringis saat tahu kecerobohannya membuat panik yang lain.

"Sorry, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua untu mencuci" kelakarnya saat menyadari tatapan bertanya dari keempat pria lain di ruangan itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Dennis?" pertanyaan seorang pria dengan ukuran kepala sedikit lebih besar dari ketiganya membuat yang ditanya sedikit gelagapan. Dan hal ini diperhatikan oleh pria yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Jeremy benar. Tidak mungkin elf seperti kita mengalami penuaan dengan cepat" katanya semakin menyudutkan Dennis.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jeremy dan Joshua itu benar?, kenapa kau berbohong pada kami?" tanya pria tampan yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Dennis.

"Tidak masalah bukan jika Dennis ingin menyimpan sendiri rahasianya, apa aku salah Andrew?" setelah mendapat gelengan dari orang yang dimaksud, pria dengan pipi mirip bakpao kembali berkata "Tapi aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang telah kualami kepada kalian. Meski ini hanya mimpi". Dan yang lainya hanya mampu menahan nafas saat mendengar mimpi Henry. Pasalnya mereka juga mendapatkan mimpi yang serupa.

"Ini sangat aneh, kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena mimpi itu" Dennis berharap setelah mengetahui jika teman-temannya juga mengalami hal itu.

"Tapi bukankah itu sangat keren? Kapan lagi kita bisa mendapat mimpi yang sama seperti ini" sepertinya hanya Henry yang menganggap mimpi itu sangat keren.

Susana pagi yang damai juga dirasakan oleh sekawanan penyihir. Mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu seraya menikmati hangatnya cahaya surya. Ketenangan mereka terganggu dengan suara ledakan yang berasal dari kastil dibelakang mereka. Sontak empat penyihir yang sedang bersantai itu langsung menghambur memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"Buahahahahaha..." penyihir blonde yang mencapai tempat ledakan terjadi pertama kali tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya melihat sang ahli ramuan dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Penyihir yang sealalu menjaga penampilannya itu kini terlihat menggelikan dengan rambut seperti orang yang habis terkena petir, tak lupa pula wajah yang biasanya pucat itu kini menghitam akibat ledakan yang dibuatnya.

Para penyihir yang lain juga tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya melihat hal itu. Tidak ada yang berniat membantu atau sekedar menayakan penyebab ledakan. Hingga setelah mendapat galre darinya, seorang penyihir menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyu? Bagaimana mungkin sang master ramuan membuat kesalahan seperti ini huh?" rasa geli masih belum bisa dihentikannya, terlebih dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Diamlah Zhou" balasnya setelah membereskan kekacauan yang dilakukannya. Setelahnya dia keluar untuk membersihkan diri, sementara yang lain kembali ke aktivitas mereka semula yakni menikmati udara pagi yang segar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyu?" tanya Kangin saat Kyuhyun bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kangin. Bahkan dia dengan cueknya mengambil potongan buah yang telah tersaji.

"Hyukie, apa akhir-akhir ini kau pernah mengalami hal-hal yang aneh?" setelah menelan buah dalam mulutnya Kyuhyun bertanya pada penyihir yang menertawakannya tadi.

"Aneh? Tidak, hanya saja kemarin malam aku mendapat mimpi yang tidak seperti biasa. Jika biasanya aku akan memimpikan banyak para penyihir wanita disekelilingku, maka kemarin seekor naga yang datang dan membawaku entah kemana" Eunhyuk pikir jika teman-temannya akan menertawakan mimpinya, tapi perkiraannya salah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tertawa. Bahkan seakan sepakat, keempat penyihir itu menampakkan wajah syok.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" mendapati keanehan disekelilingnya membuat Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Aku rasa ini memang aneh, karena aku juga bermimpi seperti itu" Shindong sampai menjatuhkan buah yang hampir masuk dalam mulutnya. Dan saat menyadari jika bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mendapat mimpi yang serupa, Shindong kembali berkata. "Apa ada yang tahu arti tentang mimpi yang kita alami?"

Hanya gelengan yang didapatnya. Kecerahan pagi itu ternyata tidak mampu membuat keresahan para penyihir berkurang. Hanya sebuah harapan yang sanggup mereka ucapkan dalam hati agar tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka.

*Junghoon Pov*

Ini adalah hari kedelapan sejak Hikari-chan pergi menyelesaikan misinya yang tertunda karena keberadaanku. Dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui jika ada seorang manusia di Lorien. Dan kegiatanku selama ini hanya membaca sejarah tentang Blue World. Dimana pada masa itu pernah ada hubungan antara manusia dengan makhluk yang lain. Itu juga karena aku berusaha agar tidak memiirkan eomma dan minhyuk. Meski pada kenyataannya aku sangat merindukan keduanya.

Dulu makhluk seperti Vampire, Elf, dan Penyihir hanyalah sebuah tokoh yang diciptakan oleh imajinasi liar seorang penulis atau sutradara bagiku. Tapi kini mereka ada di hadapanku. Mereka nyata. Bahkan saat ini aku telah berteman dengan salah satu diantara ketiga makhluk itu.

Perpustakaan di rumah ini sangat luas, jadi aku tidak akan bosan meski sendirian. Pelayan Hikari hanya datang saat pagi untuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan. Dia datang sebelum aku bangun, dan pergi saat aku telah menenggelamkan diriku di perpustakaan. Kami hanya sesekali bertemu, itupun tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Hanya sekedar melempar salam, tidak lebih.

Dan saat ini aku akan meneruskan membaca buku yang kemarin kutemukan. Buku yang membahas tentang White Stein dan Black Stein. Awaalnya aku bingung dengan kata-kata pembuka yang sangat berbelit. Seakan sang penulis ingin para pembacanya bosan sebelum membaca sampai jauh, dan rahasia White Stein dan Black Stein akan tetap terjaga.

Anehnya saat aku mencoba membaca langsung dari tengah-tengah, tulisannya menghilang. Tapi tulisannya akan muncul jika aku kembali membaca dari awal. Kucoba hal itu berkali-kali hingga aku memutuskan jika buku itu memang penuh dengan sihir.

White Stein dan Black Stein diciptakan oleh seorang penyihir bernama Kiseki Nakagawa. Tujuannya saat itu membuat kedua pusaka itu agar menjaga kedamaian dunia yang kala itu tengah dilanda perang. Dia melakukan ritual untuk memanggil dewa, dan sang dewa memberikannya kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya Kiseki mampu mengakhiri perang. Dan untuk menjaga agar tidak ada lagi kekacauan di muka bumi dia membagi kekuatannya dalam dua buah bola kecil, yang kini dikenal sebagai White Stein dan Black Stein.

Keberadaan batu itu sangat dirahasiakan oleh Kiseki. Tapi kisahnya selalu dikisahkan kepada seluruh muridnya. Hingga suatu hari, salah satu murid Kiseki tanpa sengaja melihat dimana sang guru meletakkan batu berharga itu. Dia ingat semua kisah tentang kedua batu itu, hanya saja dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menguasai kedua batu tersebut.

White Stein adalah batu yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengabulkan setiap apa yang kau inginkan. Semakin banyak kau meminta semakin besar pula ukuran batu itu. Hingga pada ukuran yang sudah ditentukan, maka batu itu akan berbalik menguasaimu. Jika seseorang yang lemah hati menggunakan White Stein, maka kehancuran dunia tidak akan bisa dicegah.

Sementara Black Stein hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang dipilih oleh batu itu sendiri. Batu itu akan melindungi sang pemiliknya dan bersatu dengannya. Sebuah tanda selalu muncul di salah satu bagian tubuh sang pemilik. Dan kekuatannya bisa menyerap semua keegoisan yang telah dikabulkan oleh White Stein. Sehingga kedua batu itu pada akhirnya akan kembali pada sang pencipta.

Pada malam saat bulan bersinar dengan sempurna, Carel Newton menyelinap kedalam ruanngan tempat kedua batu disimpan. Ternyata rayuan untuk mencoba kekuatan batu itu sangat besar. Tanpa tahu apa akibat yang akan terjadi karena keserakahannya, dia mengambil salah satu dari batu itu dan mencoba meminta. Dalam sekejab apa yang diinginkannya terjadi.

Saat sadar jika White Stein menghilang, Kiseki murka. Dia berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang telah mengambil batu itu dan menggunakannya. Tapi dia terlambat. White Stein telah sampai pada batasnya. Entah apa saja yang telah diminta oleh Carel hingga batu itu berubah hanya dalan semalam.

White Stein menggunakan tubuh Carel untuk menghancurkan apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikan Elf itu. siapa saja yang menghalanginya pasti mati. Dan sebelum Carel keluar dari tempat berlatih, Kiseki menahannya dengan kekuatan Black Stein. Hingga akhirnya White Stein kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tapi korban yang ditimbulkannya sangat banyak. Bahkan salah satu korbannya adalah putra Kiseki sendiri. Carel yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa bisa dicegah sang guru. Dan sejak saat itu Kiseki menbuat guard yang sangat kuat untuk kedua batu itu. Hanya orang dengan kekuatan yang besar saja yang bisa memanggilnya.

Kesedihan yang dialami Kiseki membuatnya pergi berkelana ke hutan. Dia tidak ingin lagi ikut campur urusan dunia. Dia menghilang bersama dua batu itu. Kini semua orang menyebutnya Ewig yang berarti abadi. Karena kebaradaan batu itu membuatnya abadi.

"Siapa kau? " suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatanku. Sontak aku menoleh ke asal suara. Dan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Hikari-chan, tapi versi dewasanya, berada di depan pintu perpustakaan. Sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan apa yang kubaca membuatku tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Halo, namaku Junghoon. Aku ..." belum selesai aku memperkenalkan diri, seekor burung hantu seputih salju datang menghampiri Hikari versi dewasa. Sepertinya dia mendapat sebuah pesan, dan tak lama kemudian dia memandangku dan berujar.

"Kau manusia?"

"I..i...iya" jawabku terbata karena tatapannya yang tajam.

"Bagaimana..." kali ini aku yang menyela pertanyaan yang akan diucapkannya. Kuceritakan semua kisahku seperti saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut pada awalnya, tapi sebuah senyum ramah yang diberikannya padaku entah mengapa membuat hatiku merasa damai. Seolah aku melihat eomma yang tersenyum padaku.

"Ada cara untuk membuatmu kembali ke duniamu, tapi ada syarat yang harus kau lakukan terlebih dahulu. Kau akan kuberi waktu untuk berpikir dan aku akan menceritakan keberadaanmu kepada Dean dan Marcus sebelum melaporkannya pada Lord Asou, Junghoon-san. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Asuka, Asuka Fujiwara"

"Terima kasih Fujiwara-sama" balasku dan sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa hormatku padanya. Dan tentang syarat yang diajukan, aku rasa aku akan melakukannya asal bisa kembali ke duniaku dan bertemu dengna eomma serta Minhyuk.

Bluesky adalah daerah paling selatan di Azureland. Tempat ini berbatasan langsung dengan Dark Forest, hutan yang membatasi Azureland dengan wilayah lain di Blue World. Bluesky juga satu-satunya tempat dimana masih ada perselisihan antara para vampire, elf, dan penyihir. Karena hampir semua korban perang memilih bermukim di tempat ini. Jadi tak jarang ada perselisihan diantara mereka. Apalagi tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menjadi pemimpin di wilayah itu.

Hal itu sangat wajar dimana sebuah kaum tidak ingin dipimpin oleh orang yang bukan kaumnya. Sementara di seluruh wilayah lainnya di Azureland, hal itu sudah biasa. Meski demikian mereka sudah membuat janji dengan mendiang Lord Asano untuk tetap menjaga kedamaian di Bluesky. Dan janji itu tetap mereka tepati meski saat ini Lord Asano telah kembali kepada sang Pencipta.

Untuk mengatasi perselisihan diantara mereka, biasanya akan diadakan rapat untuk mengambil keputusan. Bagi siapa saja yang bersalah harus memita maaf, meski mereka berbeda kaum. Dan bagi yang tidak menuruti keputusan yang dibuat bersama itu, maka mereka akan menyerahkan orang itu kepada pemimpin tertinggi kaum mereka di Lorien. Biasanya orang yang dikirim ke Lorien akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat.

Seorang gadis terlihat kelelahan setelah menempuh jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat itu. Bukan hanya sang gadis, tapi juga tunggangannya kelelahan. Itu sebabnya dia langsung mencari penginapan sesaat setelah sampai di Bluesky. Dan dia sangat beruntung karena menemukan sebuah penginapan yang memang diperuntukkan kepada semua orang asing yang berkunjung. Meski orang itu berbeda kaum dengan sang pemilik.

Dia berencana akan melanjutkan misinya setelah kekuatannya pulih. Dan selama misi rahasia yang dilakukan belum berhasil, dia tidak akan pulang. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya dia juga mencemaskan keberadaan seorang manusia di rumah kakaknya. Dia takut jika sang ibu akan menemukan pria itu dan akan memnjarakannya karena telah memasuki wilayah Azureland tanpa meminta persetujuan para pemimpin. Tidak hanya itu, jika apa yang ditakutkan terjadi maka nasib kedua penjaga Dark Forest akan lebih buruk.

Mencoba menghilangkan semua pemikiran buruknya, gadis yang ternyata Hikari itu mencoba untuk tidur. Kelelahan yang dialaminya membuatnya terlelap sangat cepat. Dalam tidurnya dia bertemu dengan sang kaka yang meykinkannya jika apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Dan Ryu juga yakin jika seluruh masyarakat Blue World akan sangat berterima kasih atas kenekatan Hikari.

Setelah tertidur hampir seharian, Hikari mencoba mencari orang-orang yang memiliki 'tanda'. Dan hal itu ternyata tidak semudah yang dipikirnya. Dia seringkali salah mengenali orang. Hal itu cukup wajar karena 'tanda' yang terjadi akibat Black Stein sangat kecil, bahkan ada yang terletak di tempat yang tersembunyi.

Hari pertama Hikari tidak menemukan seorangpun yang memiliki 'tanda' . Begitu juga dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Di hari kelima gadis itu sudah sangat kesal hingga dia berteriak tak jelas seperti orang gila. Ada beberapa penyihir yang mencoba membantu mencari keberadaan seseorang dengan 'tanda' yang dimaksud, tapi tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Mungkin ini adalah hukuman karena aku tidak memberitahu oka-sama" lirihnya. Dan saat matahari hampir tergelincir menuju peraduannya dia bertemu dengan seorang elf yang cukup tampan. Tapi itu adalah salah satu kelebihan bangsa elf, dimana mereka memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Meski seringkali melihat wajah rupawan para elf di Lorien, Hikari seakan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menari hati gadis itu untuk memandangi sang elf.

T

B  
C

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, review pleaseeeee


End file.
